muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bob's Favorite Street Songs
A&M Distribution I understand that Polygram was the corporate parent of A&M during this period, but I don't think that putting "Polygram" in the infobox is necessary. While I don't have this album, I have A&M albums before, during, and after the year this came out, and none of them mention Polygram. They just give the address exactly as I wrote in my edit summary. I think to keep things simple, we should just mention the name of the company that's actually on the label itself, and that has the prominent logo. Otherwise, we'd have to mention Warner Communications just because they were the corporate parent of Atlantic when The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper soundtracks came out, and I don't think we need to do that. -- Ken (talk) 14:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Format? The Sesame Street discography page says this was released as an LP; 1991 seems strangely late for an LP to me. I've checked ebay and worldcat, and can only find evidence of a cassette and a CD (both dated 1991). Does anybody know anything else about this? -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :The CD booklet doesn't show any signs of being a reprint from an earlier date. And I agree, while 1991 isn't entirely unprecedented for a vinyl release, it's highly unlikely. —Scott (talk) 02:59, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::I was just about to add publishing info, and noticed that Danny had added it was released by A&M Records. There's no sign of A&M anywhere on the CD, but that's pretty specific info so I imagine Danny got it from somewhere. —Scott (talk) 03:03, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::I just checked Amazon, and it looks like it came out twice. The 1991 A&M edition is out of print. (They also had a scan of the back cover with the logo on it.) It came out again in 2000, on a label called Bob's Kids Music. So apparently Bob bought the rights, and reissued it himself. (Or he may have owned the masters to begin with; I couldn't read that part.) As far as post-1990 vinyl, there were some A&M titles released on record in 1991. I have a copy of Sting's The Soul Cages. So Bob's album may have been a record club only release, although I have to admit I've never seen one in person. By the way, vinyl is still being made, although now it's almost always for rap and R&B albums, but the occasional rock album comes out on record too. -- Ken (talk) 06:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I got A&M Records from here -- the Sesame Street Lyrics Archive. -- Danny (talk) 16:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, worldcat had the dual A&M in 1991 followed by Bobk's Kids Music (although I think they gave 1995 for the reissue). So that should get properly documented. But it's just conjectural that it might have been an LP, or at least that's how it sounds to me. I think we should change it in the discography to CD/Cassette until we know that it was definitely an LP as well... -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, 29 June 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree. —Scott (talk) 21:01, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, there probably wasn't an LP, but I was just hoping. -- Ken (talk) 02:55, 30 June 2007 (UTC)